Curses of Fear
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /ItaSaku/ "By the time you can even lay a scratch on me, I will have already shown you insanity."


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Curses of Fear**

* * *

Sakura's pink tresses flew against the harsh winter breeze as she, a mere Jounin, begins to jump from branch to branch. With each jump and graceful landing, came a unique noise given off per branch. The moon's illumination lighted the pathway for her travel structure, as she noted the terrain for well-suited resting areas. Closing her eyes, Sakura muses over the face that she was even elected to get an S-ranked mission, no less a solo-one!

Find Uchiha Itachi and, hopefully, acquire his Akatsuki ring.

At first, the mission was to actually _assassinate _the Uchiha. The thought of her, Haruno Sakura, a medic-nin and Jounin, getting even in proximity of Uchiha Itachi, she scoffed. _Not in a million years_. Tsunade took into mind Sakura's less than appeasing attitude—which, the Godaime even _knew _she couldn't—and noted that Sakura could bend her mission.

Mainly every country was willing to take out the Akatsuki, even Sound, but not many could back up there hopes. That's where Konoha decided to engage in action, and start killing off the virus.

Akatsuki.

Sure, Sakura had already killed the first Akatsuki member, Sasori. But, she had help. She also remembered _accidentally _eavesdropping hearing a member named Deidara had also fallen.

Then two more followed within a few years.

Konoha, at the moment, was at a shortage of suitable nin's to take on missions. This is where Sakura came into play. Sakura was Tsunade's hope for this mission, no the world wasn't lying in her hands. But, just trying could possibly make a difference. Konoha was focusing on a defensive state right now. Naruto was with Jaraiya, Kakashi hospitalized, Sasuke...

Sakura shook her head for a moment, releasing a few thoughts. But, the mission was rather dull since the likelihood of it being accomplished was close to zero. Creasing her brows, there was still many things that could deter her mission.

Sasuke could have already killed her target.

Snort. _Yeah. Like in 3 years, he could accomplish that_.

With all due respect, Sakura doubted that Sasuke had even the _slightest _chance of beating his older brother.Being that... Sakura had encountered her target, Uchiha Itachi, more than enough times to know this. Of course, she had met Itachi with Kakashi and Naruto. But, on several other occasions, Sakura dually noted his presence.

Once, it was in the Shadow Village, she played shogi with him. It was on a street corner, where a game was sitting there, setup. Vendors were selling rice balls, and Sakura was intrigued. Sakura sat at the table admiring an unfinished game, when a unique stranger takes the seat in front of her. Politely, she recalled him asking to start the game since he was waiting for a friend. The offer: Loser buys a rice ball.

Sakura, being the obdurate and competitive person, accepted his challenge.

Minutes had turned into an hour, and neither had given up.

Then it happened, a stalemate had occurred. The stranger seemed highly amused, as he displayed a curving at the corner of his lips. Sakura thanked him for the game, as he returned the thanks, as well. The man ordered two rice balls, and handed one to Sakura.

_"Thank you, for a most relaxing, as well as, enjoyable, occasion...Sakura-san"_

The stranger hands her a rice ball, ignoring her protests, and that's when she saw it. The mans right ring finger a crimson ring laid, kanji written upon it in black.

**Shu** ; Scarlet.

Narrowed eyes, Sakura opens her mouth to speak. Yet, nothing remained of the man's presence.

That was when Sakura recalled how to change up her mission.

Steal... (That sounded rather impolite, considering how well-mannered Itachi was.)

_Achieve_ that ring.

Taking her next leap to the upcoming branch, Sakura's train of thought is interrupted. A loud snapping noise originates from the tree, as her current branch begins to shake. Sakura, in her current moment of hesitation, stumbles down ungracefully with the branch. A small frown is presenting on her blood-red lips, as she just remembered a new hindrance.

If she manages to have anything to do with Itachi, less interfere with a routine, Sasuke will be on her tail. With interrogation or spite, the Uchiha, just like he left, would surely not be hesitant in slaughtering her.

Sigh._ Typical. A lose-lose situation..._

A leaf falls elegantly onto her shoulder, rather than take time to bother with her surroundings, Sakura brushes off the leaf and decides to take her break. Exhaustion fills the brim of her next sigh, as she then follows it with a yawn.

Sakura noted many white hare that were rustling in bushes and searching around in the area. Hiding from predators or doing whatever else rabbits do, Sakura examined how none bothered with wasting their time. Sqiurrels running up and along the tree's from the ruckus she had caused. One thing Sakura was grateful about tonight: no bugs.

There were no clouds visible in the sky. Merely the the moon, along with the millions of stars, helping brighten up Sakura's surroundings to perfect lighting. With it, Sakura could see if any situation could occur, and she could fall asleep without too much trouble. Sakura grabbed her messenger bag and pack from her body and began to set up her camp. Sakura grimaced at the thought of stopping, but technically she was in no hurry at all. Surely enough, Itachi must already be on the run from everyone trying to capture him.

**Meaning:** The Uchiha could be anywhere.

Hence, Sakura probably _wasn't _even going to casually run into him, like on the rare occasions.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Sakura ensued branches that would be good to kindle a fire, slowly stalking throughout the forest. In approximately 5 minutes Sakura compiled a suitable amount of firewood and set it to the middle of the camp. Sakura groaned in annoyance, using chakra wasn't her favorite option, but she didn't have many choices at the moment. The pink-headed girl performed a few hand seals and conducted a fire.

Next, was food.

Sakura stripped her sweaty clothes until she was left with her fishnet undershirt and black shorts. Looking at the river, a scowl appeared upon the woman's face when she thought of the temperature. Assuming the water was close to freezing, Sakura brought a towel and began her calculations. Make as little movements as possible, and do it short and sweet. The usual.

Yet, the idea of brisk water against her sweaty and dirty skin was blatantly appeasing. Tonight she could replenish her chakra and stamina, and get rid of any stench

With a self-counter in her brain, Sakura counted to three and dove into the freezing river. Within seconds the girl shot back up and shivered, cursing her luck once again. The river was colder than her assumption. Maybe by 10 degrees if she was lucky.

An 'eep' escaped her lips when she felt the hard scales of a fish brush against her shin. "Gotcha." Sakura grinned sheepishly. The pink haired girl swiftly shoved her hand into the frigid water and threw up the fish. Grabbing one of the kunai's from her pouch, Sakura pegged the fish onto the nearby tree. A triumphant smirk then plastered on her face.

"Dinner!" Sakura gleefully sang, when she dipped her head back into the water. The cold water against her skin replenished her thoughts while she then glanced up to see something red catch her eye. Popping out of the crystal, freezing water Sakura shook her wet, pink locks. Intrigued, Sakura watched the hovering dot land on her small nose.

"A-Ahhh!" Sakura mustered, stumbling back into the water.

The dot floated once again, almost in a mocking way. Sakura narrowed her eyes, bringing her head back out of the water. Sakura, confused and interested, stuck out her index finger. The crimson dot turned into a butterfly.

Sakura laughed sheepishly, "I knew that."

The butterfly's wings flutter and it then dances upon her finger. Soon enough, the insect dispersed and floated over to a rather large shadow. Sakura narrowed her eyes immediately, concerned about the shadow. The butterfly lands upon the tip of the shadow and stops movement altogether.

Sakura let out another gasp of shock, while shivers ran down her spine. A fish brushed up against her leg, once again. The feeling of the fish against her bare flesh obliges Sakura to look down, involuntarily.

Then, it happened.

A foreign warmth against her neck sent a series of tremors down her spine. Sakura shuddered under the extreme temperatures, her green eyes widening. Sakura, hurriedly, spun around with a heel kick to the origin of the warmth.

Sakura was left, puzzled and in dismay, when her foot came in contact with nothing but the cool breeze. Furrowing her brows Sakura shook her head in bewilderment, assessing the situation.

_**I, Haruno Sakura, knight you past the level of insanity. Congrats! **_Inner Sakura mocked, behind the many other thoughts that were running through Sakura's mind.

Sakura whined, "Stupid fish."

_"—kuuuu—"_ The breeze entangled through her pink locks, tickling her back. The present frown on Sakura's face deepened, as she turned around. Placing her right hand on her hip, Sakura perked her ears for any possible movement.

Everything went silent.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and stalked out of the water. The woman took her towel, swiftly she dried off her body. Emerald eyes narrowed when she took her previous kunai off the fish she had caught, and looked at her camp. Sakura was sure she felt a small burst of chakra in the surrounding terrain. To be more specific, in the direction of _her _things.

That's when Sakura remembered it. The butterfly.

The shadow of the vermilion butterfly, that had landed on the shadow, _certainly _must have moved. That was it.

That _must _have been it.

Sakura stealthily comes towards the shadow where the butterfly had landed, and flushed any chakra that could be sensed. Once Sakura was able to spot the figure, it was to her relief to see it was nothing more than a broken tree branch which had, coincidentally, fallen vertically.

_"—raaaaaa!" _

The wind howled against her partially naked body.

"Damn." Sakura cursed. "I think...I _am _crazy."

Sakura closed her eyes and blankly, walked back to her camp. Taking one of her water bottles, Sakura poured it's contents onto her fire. The possibility of an attack was higher if she left the smoke to give away her whereabouts.

A tired sigh escaped her lips once again, gripping the kunai in her right hand. Sakura grimaced when she took note to the embers that ignited the wood once again sending the fire ablaze.

A warm feeling spread throughout the span of Sakura's entire back

Sakura began to nibble on her bottom lips again and slightly twitched in annoyance.

That better just be the fire.

Was this, possibly, a mind game...

One that was brought on by the factors of her fear that was adjacent to the world. Fears that apparently were seen by others, and not by her. Ignorance, possibly?

A shudder then followed, when Sakura felt her stomach grumble. The woman hadn't eaten for two days now. Not the smartest idea, but she had liable reasons. The first day she had no time, avoiding units of rogue ninja's. This was the second day without food, reason: Because she left the fish in the dirt.

The fire helped highlight her surroundings better with the help of the moon.

Sakura's shoulders tensed, arms engulfed her petite figure.

The warmth. The feeling. The weight.

Sakura was NOT crazy.

Certainly, not.

The adrenaline rush of her fear began to surge throughout her body. Sakura knew it, she just didn't want to admit it.

She was weak.

Sakura was unable to bring herself to turn around; moreover, she was completely paralyzed from head to toe.

_"Hello, Sakura-san."_ A soft, velvet tone was whispered against the shell of her ear.

Sakura's eyes widened. She _knew _that voice. Black locks of hair tickled against her forehead and cheeks. Sakura drew her strength and sent an elbow out behind her.

A chuckle. "Perfect, I was hoping for another one of our gets together, Sakura-san." The voice was whispering against the nape of her neck.

Sakura stood there as the arms withdrew from her body. Sakura spun on her right heel with a chakra enhanced fist out.

Nothing.

Nothing, but the air itself.

Sakura glowered in frustration. "Stop hiding yourself! I know you're here."

The woman stalked to the right, ignoring her gut, and let her mind wander. Emerald eyes scanned the forest looking for _anything _to prove she was not _insane._

Anything.

_There must be some mind game to this... _Sakura thoughts ran. _...if I just set up traps—_

A rustling of surrounding leaves, Sakura's eyes flinch.

_—No. That's too simple, he would never fall for such beginner tricks._

Grabbing a few explosive tags from her pack, Sakura began to set up some simple traps. As long as something can notify me while I sleep...

The wind brushed by her, as she continued to set up her juvenile traps.

"Saaaaa—" The wind whispered making Sakura immediately stand up. Sakura furrowed her eye brows in complete thought, there was no doubt that someone was out there. Sakura heard it herself. There was a shadow standing in the middle of the water, and that was _definitely _not there before.

Sakura grabbed a kunai and cursed under her breath. "This is it." Sakura broke into a sprint towards the river, not bothering to hide her presence. Sakura thrust her kunai in the direction of the—

—nothing?

"W...Where..?" Sakura muffled a hiss. Questions began to run through Sakura's mind as she was too caught up to notice the silence that was taking over the forest.

"Sakura-san." That velvet voice whispered. Sakura's ears perked at the sound of a seductive voice and the abnormal movement of water. "You _really_ think you have the potential to _kill_ me?" It was a deep, mysterious chuckle this time. A horribly, mocking one. Sakura spun around quickly in rage.

Nothing was in front of her.

"By the time you can even lay a scratch upon me, I will have already shown you _insanity_."

The voice lingered in the air, while Sakura felt the weight of his head being placed against her shoulder. "Surprise." Sakura felt a smirk against her nape and her body had frozen once again. The contact was too much to bear.

Sakura was too devoted to Uchiha Sasuke to have ever made contact with other men. Less, ones she was enemies with. Sakura, of course, had gone on a date or two with Naruto. It was a pity date; moreover, she wanted to see what it would be like with Naruto. Sakura was perfectly content, but she just couldn't give him her whole. The thing she could only give Sasuke.

"_Uchiha-san_..." Sakura mustered, Sakura spoke with spite and knew she possibly lightly plucked a string of his. Sakura could feel Itachi's disapproval, when his smirk disappeared against her skin.

A long pause lingered in the air.

Itachi breathed against her skin as he brought her hands into a lock, "I thought we agreed on _our_ names."

"I never agreed, Uchiha-san. You just made a _foolish _assumption." Sakura remarked. No way would she give in to the enemies requests.

Itachi's face retreated to his normal expressionless state. "Tsk. Tsk. You're such an obdurate girl, Sakura-san."

"You seem different, Uchiha-san." Sakura muttered. "Maybe, more _careless_ than before?"

Itachi didn't seem to care for her statement, for his face didn't change a single expression. The normal poker face was shone, his red eyes boring into the back of her pink locks. Sakura's right eye slightly twitch giving away multiple emotions: annoyance, paranoia, slight fear, hesitation...interest.

Sakura bit her tongue, remembering who she was speaking to. Her already drained stamina and chakra was obviously not going to pass without notice. The tired and wearisome look in her emerald eyes showed that her brain wouldn't even work to it's full potention tonight.

Black ravens escaped the multiple trees covering the moonlit sky, off to there new destination.

"You, Sakura-san, are foolish." Itachi stated, examining the girl, thoroughly.

Sakura felt a surge of power speed through her veins, anger. "Oh, please clarify, _Uchiha-san_." Sakura spat the surname spitefully.

Itachi didn't reply, yet a simple quirk at the side of his lip appeared.

Sakura's fingers inched closer towards her kunai pouch. _If I start a fight, I'm already on the losing side. Not to mention that with all of my power I couldn't beat him, what happens when I'm almost completely depleted of my requirements to even heal..? _Sakura furrowed her brows in thoughts, _I could lure him towards the traps... But, they are so—_

A blue-tinted man appeared, in front of her with a feral grin plastered on his face. A giant sword is settled on his back, ready to kill in a moment's notice. "Itachi, do you want me too ki—" Kisame, in dismay, was cut off by his partner.

"No." Itachi spoke without bothering to turn to the other Akatsuki member, instead he continued to stare bluntly at the Jounin. Their eyes were locked, but somehow Sakura hadn't fallen under his control..._yet_.

Kisame must have been highly annoyed and was pouting. Kisame muttered a simple, "Tch." The fish walked back and settled to his previous location.

A fish's scales flamed under the moonlight, as it brushed against Itachi's calf. A leaf floated between the two enemies, separating them from their different lives.

Sakura tossed the first kunai.

Itachi simply caught the kunai with little effort and heedlessly dropped it. Sakura had disappeared, simultaneously when she had thrown the kunai, into the darkness of the forest. A pink headed girl, however, was not too hard to find. For some odd reason, she stuck out like a sore-thumb.

Sakura's forehead let depressions form and visible sweat was slowly dripping down. Itachi stood in front of her, nothing could be read on his face.

Sakura knew the only thing Itachi could feel:

Amusement.

Sakura was the prey, Itachi the predator. Nothing ever changed. It was as though the two of them, were an endless cycle of food chains. Never-ending fights. But, what else were they allowed to do?

They weren't allowed to enjoy each others company.

Sakura growled in anger, letting her emotions begin to take over, and ran towards him. Itachi threw a reverse side kick to her stomach, however, Sakura dodged it with ease. Sakura was ready to embed a kunai into that damn pretty face of his.

Sakura knew, though, that Itachi was going easy on her.

Sakura hissed when Itachi managed to grab her hand and twist it, painfully, behind her back. Sakura had a well known _murderer_ behind her, having her very _own_ kunai ready to stab _her _back at any given moment. Sakura prayed on her flexibility and sent a chin kick towards his face. Itachi caught her leg with other free hand in a simple motion.

Sakura was completely trapped.

"GAH!" Sakura screamed in pain, when Itachi stabbed the girl with her kunai.

Poof!

A wooden log appeared replacing the girl's petite figure. Sakura stood behind him, her kunai towards his neck. Itachi turned his heel, Sakura didn't even bother to try anything. The Uchiha smirked with complete amusement. "Show me, Sakura. Kill me, right now."

Sakura frowned and her hand began to slightly shake.

"I should..."

The tip of the kunai is brought closer to the man's torso.

Sakura bit her lip in frustration, "W...Why?"

Itachi raised a brow. "You won't?"

Sakura brought her left hand to his, which was placed on the kunai. Sakura's fingers traced his knuckles, entwining with his, moving his palm off her kunai.

"Our _game_ is too fun to play."

Sakura frowned at her actions, she didn't know anything of what she was doing. "You knew I wasn't, why are you s-so..."

"I have a proposition for you, Itachi." Sakura remarked a slight tinge of sadness at hearing his previous sentence, and for the first time using his actual name.

Itachi didn't reply, but it left her with the OK to continue.

Sakura continued to nibble on the bottom of her lip, thinking of what she was even doing. _Hell!_ Was she even thinking?

"That's a bad habit." Itachi noted.

Sakura ignored him, but her teeth stopped chomping away at her bruised, pink flesh. "I _know_ the story."

"You see...being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be." Itachi remarked, disappearing to an accompanying tree. The elder Uchiha leaned against it, folding his arms. Not once though, did he let his guard down. No matter how much this kunoichi caught his attention, she was still quite _unpredictable_.

"I want you to tell me one thing, and I won't speak a word to Sasuke-kun."

Itachi knew the girl didn't lie, but he was intrigued on why she was still loyal to Konoha. Sakura did love his little brother, so why, if she knew the story, would she keep her loyalty to them instead of Sasuke. "Go on." Itachi stated, a frown was appearing. How could the girl have found out about the Konoha's horrible secret?

"Why _me_?"

Itachi paused. "You caught my attention."

Sakura didn't respond and Itachi could tell she was looking for a more _in-depth_ respond. Sakura sighed in exasperation, sitting her buttocks on the ground. The girl's depleting energy was obvious, and soon enough she would pass out, there was also a possibility of death, as well.

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true?" Merely vague concepts... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" Itachi stated coolly, his velvety tone never once leaving.

Sakura's green orbs stared at his red ones.

"Knowledge and awareness are vague, and perhaps better called illusions. Everyone lives within their own subjective interpretation..."

Itachi watched as Sakura stared in wonderment, "You say to yourself, that you can't enjoy my company like I do yours, because you want to be loyal to your village."

Sakura's eyes stared at the ground for the moment.

"But, something lures _you_ to me. Where you can't even kill your enemy, but sit intrigued." Itachi remarked. "I find that you are an _efficient_ kunoichi."

Sakura's feet stomp up, as the girl reappears in front of the Uchiha and stabs with pure anger. "I'm not interested in betraying my village."

A chuckle escaped his lips, and a whisper is warming her right ear, "You didn't _possibly _think I would make it that easy for you, did you?" Itachi smirked and flipped Sakura's body to face his. Sakura felt her torso press lightly against his chest and her breath hitched, which didn't go unnoticed to Itachi. This only made his smirk grow even more smug.

Mangekyō met Emerald.

A lifeless, petite figure falls upon his chest the moment black dashes began to swirl clockwise.

* * *

A black moon.

A red sky.

Sakura tried to move...nothing.

Itachi stood in front of her, holding a katana.

No...

That wasn't Itachi.

Itachi was...over there?

Sakura's lips opened...nothing.

Emerald eyes glazed with shock and fear.

Sakura's brain ran faster than she could computer, for everything was happening too fast. A sharp pain hit her lower abdomen, and a piercing scream finally escaped. Sakura's emerald orbs tightly shut closed, as Itachi watched in amusement. Sadistic pleasure, seeing the girl scream in pain. Seeing her blood ooze out of her beautiful figure.

"Don't judge others simply by your preconceptions and judgment based on their appearance. You assumed...that I have patience...You failed to measure your own capacity, and see the depth of my capacity, and as a result you remain here, beaten."

"So, _Sakura-san_. Do you still think I cannot continue to use my sharingan?" Itachi let the left side of his lip curve into a delightful smirk. The last time Itachi had met Sakura, she remarked that his eye sight had been deteiorating. The medic-nin had assumed approximately 5 months, maybe if he was lucky a year.

A brand new katana was shoved into the upper-right side of her back as Itachi continued to cast his devious smile. Sakura screamed, once again, in pain, but it was not as loud. The tears that were streaming were beginning to stop. Not quite as much fell with her newest assualt.

Itachi's lips fell into a thin line as Sakura's screams began to mutter and no tears were escaping her eyes.

Sakura was slowly, but surely, becoming immune to the pain, one thing he had _never _seen before in his Tsukiyomi.

No more piercing screams were given off.

A tremor, in a way resembling an earthquake, ran throughout Itachi's world.

Itachi furrowed his browns in interest and frowned. The man looked down at the ground to see another Sakura underneath, punching and kicking trying too escape. Itachi seemed to be interested in this girl even more, "Ahh, I see. This is what your "Inner self" is." Itachi stared as the "Inner self" continued to crack at his ground.

A hiss was then heard, _"Itachi."_

* * *

Eye contact was broken.

Sakura was back into the real world. The girl's body tumbled down graciously, her eyes fighting to stay open. Itachi glanced at the girl for a minute and towards the owner of the voice, "Did you get a little taller?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled at his older brother, annoyed at his brother's greeting.

Itachi stared at his brother in the black cape, and then at two other figures dress in the same uniform. "What's this?" Itachi asked, making it clear that he was pointing at the other two. "You had to form a _group_ to kill me?" Itachi smirked at his brother's lack of confidence.

"Snake." Sasuke retorted, his eyes scanning the terrain.

Itachi mused and mocked his brother, "Aren't you going to scream out and charge at me like last time?"

Sasuke's teammates stayed quiet, watching the brother's spat.

Sakura began to slowly stand up, her eyes remained halfway open. Sakura was too stubborn to fall unconscious, and she didn't even let the thought of death run through her mind. Well, at least falling unconscious was the last thing she would choose to do.

Sakura's mind jumped for job, "Sasuke-kun?!" A half-hearted smile was plastered on her lips, as she struggled to get to her feet.

Sasuke looked down to see his former teammate on the verge of death. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. After having his mouth hang open for a few seconds, Sasuke shut it back tightly.

Sakura's knee's buckled and she began to make her way up.

After the fight, Sasuke would possibly tend to Sakura. But, at the moment, Sakura was none of his concern.

"Go away... I'm not interested in you at the moment." Itachi remarked, turning around and walking back towards Sakura. The words hit a sore spot on Sasuke, as the youngest one began to charge at his brother. A chop kick was sent flying for Itachi's spinal cord. Itachi didn't bother to even turn around.

Sasuke's kick his pale, bleeding flesh. The Uchiha looked down, Sakura had block his kick. Sasuke scowled in anger ready to knock Sakura unconscious. First, the idea that Itachi would_ dare _pay more attention to his former teammate, Sakura, than him. Then, the idea that Sakura was defending _Itachi_?!

"Stay out of my way, Sakura." Sasuke spat in rage, "You can't even—"

"You are the one who had to bring a _group_ of people Sasuke." Itachi reminded his younger brother, while yanking the pink headed girl to her feet. Itachi looked at Sasuke for a moment, but Sasuke continued to stare at the unconscious Sakura. The younger Uchiha was puzzled, baffled, and possibly...hurt?

* * *

Itachi stood in front of Konoha's gates and walked slowly inside. Dropping the girl on a park bench, which was closest to the gates. The girl could fend for herself from here. Knowing Konoha well enough, Itachi calculated the two guards would be back within ten minutes to check up on their posts.

Itachi cared nothing for what would happen to Sakura, the only thing he cared about was what would become of her.

That is the _only_ reason, he kept her alive each time.

At least, that is what he hoped. (Maybe, he was just becoming weak.)

No.

Itachi knew this girl was growing each time they met, no matter the time length. Soon enough, the girl would have the ability to restore his dying eye sight.

Soon enough, the girl would be able to enjoy his company without having to worry about her standing loyalty to the village.

Itachi stared back for a moment at Konoha's streets, and then turned away with a slight feeling of spite. "How... nostalgic." Itachi muttered, walking back towards Kisame's location. That girl was growing more unpredictable each time they meet. Itachi smirked, "Next time, it will be a real fight."

Soon enough, there would be a day when Itachi wouldn't have to miss Konoha.

A ring glistened on Sakura's fingers.

**Gyoku** ; Jewel

_"You didn't __possibly think I would make it that easy for you, did you?" _

* * *

**A/N: **Gyoku was Sasori's ring. (Which, Sakura had previously killed Sasori.)

**Reviews make me write :)**

XUchihaSakuraX


End file.
